Tower's Visitor
by CrimsonLightKey
Summary: All his life, Adrien has been locked in a tower with no doors and stairs. His only companion was a black cat and his occasional visitor, a witch apprentice who was very bad at flying broomsticks, called Ladybug.


**Title: Tower's Visitor**

 **Pairing: Ladybug/Marinette and Chat Noir/Adrien**

 **Summary: All his life, Adrien has been locked in a tower with no doors and stairs. His only companion was a black cat and his occasional visitor, a witch apprentice who was very bad at flying broomsticks, called Ladybug.**

* * *

Adrien sighed as he watched the sun slowly rise behind the mountains. The sky blushed a dust of red and orange with the occasional streaks of pink.

As always, the sunrise looked marvelous but it didn't do anything to cheer him up. Another day locked up in a tower. Another day spent looking through his window, wondering what else was out there.

All his life, he had been locked up in a tower, deprived of any contact to the outside world. He wanted go out. To travel, to see and experience these wonders on his own.

Oh! How he longed to be out there! To race the wind, to bask under the sun's glow, to feel the grass beneath his feet and... to see the lights.

The lights decorating the sky on the same day and same time once a year.

But Hawkmoth said it wasn't safe. That people are out there to get him. That if he went out of the tower, he would be taken by the bad guys.

Well, not like he could get out, anyway. He had no way of escaping. A brush on his arm and a light purr caught his attention. He smiled, and ran his fingers through his cat's fur.

"Hey, Plagg. Are you hungry?", he asked the black cat. Plagg purred and quickly jumped away from Adrien to the boxes where food was stored.

"Guess you're hungry."

* * *

Adrien grumbled as he cleaned his room. Various intruments, books, art tools and clothes littered the floor, all caused by Plagg causing a ruckus and knocking things out of place. Now the cat was contentedly lying on a corner, licking and purring at a piece of camembert.

He looked at the mess and felt a pang of longing. All of those items were given to him by Hawkmoth. He gave him a lot of things to pass the time.

Adrien enjoyed playing the piano but wind instruments weren't his thing. He knits and sew clothes and spend a lot of time painting his walls. He also liked playing card games, but it wasn't fun when he was all by himself.

He loved books the most, he felt like he was travelling in a different world whenever he read one. But after Hawkmoth realized that adventure books fueled his desire to leave the tower, he immediately confiscated them and just left him with the boring ones.

But aside from Plagg, Hawkmoth was the only person he can talk to. So even if he was cold sometimes, Adrien always try to get him to spend some time with him.

Sometimes they played cards, sometimes he teaches him how to design and even paint. Those were the times with Hawkmoth that Adrien treasures dearly.

Speaking of Hawkmoth, he should be arriving soon.

He moved faster and hummed a little, suddenly feeling elated at the thought of seeing his guardian. He released a breath and praised himself for successfully cleaning most of the mess.

Now, he needed to sweep the floor. He jogged his memory to where he could have placed his broomstick and-

"AAAAHHHHH! LOOK OUT!"

His head automatically turned and his eyes widened as he watched a person -wearing something red with black spots- riding on a broomstick and coming his way at such speed that would probably send him off flying if he didn't get out of her way soon.

"AAAHHHH! _Oh please I don't want to die, so broomstick stop and don't fly_!", the girl chanted and soon, the broomstick stopped and dropped on the floor but the momentum still carried the girl crashing into him.

They landed on the floor in a heap of tangled limbs and both of them groaning in pain.

Adrien felt his back stinging and the floor felt cold against him. He opened his eyes and peered at the girl above him.

She had a strange midnight blue hair that was split in two pigtails. She lifted her face to look at him and he was startled at the soft features of her face. Her curious blue eyes donned with a red mask with black polka-dots. She also has freckles, dusting over her cute nose.

And her lips... her lips that were moving and was probably telling him something. He snapped out of his thoughts and blinked.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm really really sorry about this. I'm not good at flying broomsticks yet."

He blinked again.

"Uhmm, hello?"

He moved his hand and used his index finger to poke the strange girl in the cheek. She stopped talking and stared at him weirdly.

"What?", she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Adrien screamed.

* * *

 **Coz you know, everyone seems to be toying with the idea of Adrien being Rapunzel, and it seems fun to write. I'm certainly not making his hair long though, that would be so weird. I don't have plans but I'm not gonna follow the whole Disney's Rapunzel's plot. Just the 'see the lights' thing. Though this is a Rapunzel AU, just with witches and stuff.**

 **Well, till next time.**


End file.
